The subject disclosure relates generally to managing application windows, and more particularly to managing windows in communications between a client device and a host device.
Accessing a remote computer on a mobile device is challenging due, at least in part, to restricted display sizes offered by mobile devices. Furthermore, difficulties arise when multiple windows are displayed at the same time, because multiple overlapped windows do not utilize mobile device displays efficiently. It is desirable, therefore, to improve mobile device window management for remote desktop applications.